Endless Path
by Animechan123
Summary: A.C.211. 15 years after the war and the Gundam pilots finally have their families. But in the shadows of the colonies things start to happen and their children seem to be paying the price. Better summery inside. Later turns in to Yaoi
1. Info

_**Gundam Children**_

_**Info**_

* * *

Okay this story is gonna take place 15 years after the war. So Heero and all of them are about 30-31. Here are extra characters. Story line at the bottom.

* * *

Name: Troy Peacecraft

Nickname: Perfect

Gender: Male

Ethnics: Japanese

Age: 16

Location: L1

Family: Heero Yuy(Father), Relena Peacecraft(mother), Zechs Merquise(Uncle), Lucrezia Noin(Aunty)  
Height: 156 cm  
Weight: 45 kg  
Hair Colour: Dark Brown  
Eye Colour: Persian Blue

* * *

Name: Jamie Maxwell

Nickname: Darkness

Gender: Male

Ethnics: American/German

Age: 16

Location: L2

Family: Duo Maxwell(father), Hilde Schbeicker(mother), Jessica(OC)(sister)

Height: 156 cm

Weight: 43 kg

Hair Colour: Chestnut Brown

Eye Colour: Blue/Violate

* * *

Name: Jack Barton

Nickname: Silence

Gender: Male  
Ethnicity: European  
Age: 16  
Location: L3  
Family: Trowa Barton(father), Catherine Bloom(Aunty)  
Height: 160 cm  
Weight: 44 kg  
Hair Colour: Brown  
Eye Colour: Green

* * *

Name: Cassandra Winner

Nickname: Desert Rose

Gender: Female

Ethnicity: Arabian  
Age: 15  
Location: L4  
Family: Quatre. R. Winner(father), Adiva Hasna(OC)(Mother decease), Cameron(OC)(brother)  
Height: 155 cm  
Weight: 40 kg  
Hair Colour: Platinum Blonde  
Eye Colour: Ocean Blue

* * *

Name: Li Chang

Nickname: Wisdom

Gender: Male  
Ethnicity: Chinese  
Age: 16  
Location: L5  
Family: Wufei Chang(father)  
Height: 156 cm  
Weight: 46 kg  
Hair Colour: Black  
Eye Colour: Black

* * *

Name: Jessica Maxwell

Gender: Female  
Ethnicity: American/German  
Age: 15  
Location: L2  
Family: Duo Maxwell(father), Hilde Schbeicker(mother), Jamie(brother)  
Height: 155 cm  
Weight: 40kg  
Hair Colour: Black/Dark Blue  
Eye Colour: Dark Blue

* * *

Name: Cameron Winner

Gender: Male  
Ethnicity: Arabian  
Age: 15  
Location: L4  
Family: Quatre. R. Winner(father), Adiva Hasna(OC)(Mother, decease), Cassandra(sister)  
Height: 153 cm  
Weight: 40 kg  
Hair Colour: Blonde  
Eye Colour: Blue

* * *

15 years after the war and the Gundam Pilots finally have their families and lives. Unfortunately not everything is going peacefully any more. In the shadows of the colonies it seems that people know the identity of the Gundam Pilots and are trying to get them prosecuted. The children have never had any idea of who their fathers are but it seems to late when they are targeted for this terrible tradgety to begin.


	2. Family

_Italic = _reading

* * *

_**L4 Colonies**_

**A young girl sat in a chair sideways. Her legs draping off one end of the arm. She had long blonde hair that reached her hips. She had a slightly tanned skin and soft features. Her platinum blonde bangs covered covered her soft ocean blue eyes that glanced over the book in front of her. She wore blue shorts that reached her mid thigh and a white spaghetti strap top showing the birth mark on her right shoulder.**

_Along time ago the universe was in a war, so great. That no one thought it would ever end. Many had died in the war to stop it. Many because it was their job, some to gain power, others to defend the people they love. A.C 195 all hope of the war ever ending was lost until; one day five stars descended from the sky. Or what seemed like stars._

_The Perfect soldier. The God of Death. The Silencer. The Desert Prince. The Material Artist._

_Five soldiers came to earth. Each with their own abilities. Unaware of the others existence. All fought together to save the....._

**"That's enough reading Cassandra." Came a voice. Cassandra was about to look up when her book was taken away from her.**

**"Hey!" She whined and looked up to see her father there. Quatre Rebaber Winner. The top man of the Winner Company. He had platinum blonde hair and ocean blue eyes but pail skin. Everyone said Cassandra looked like her father more than her brother Cameron did. But then again her attitude was more like her fathers.**

**He held the book away from her with his thumb on the page she was reading. He smirked at her. She smirked back and jumped up on to her feet to grab the book but Quatre only raised it higher. Both started laughing.**

**"Please give me back my book!" She giggled reaching for the book. Quatre smiled at his little girl and decided to be kind. He lowered his arm and gave her back the book and smiled.**

**"You should be in bed." Said Quatre. He ruffled her hair. "What would your mother say?" It hurt Quatre to talk about his wife. The pain was almost unbearable, but he had to be strong for his children. Quatre looked out of the window and remembered the day they both met.**

**"Why do you still talk about her?" Asked Cassandra looking at the closed book in her hands. Cassandra could feel the pain that her father felt. Quatre turned back and looked at his little girl in confusion. Cassandra frowned.**

**"It brings you so much pain, yet you still talk." She stated. The frown dissapeared and she looked back up at her father saddened by the conversation. "Why?" She whispered. Quatre looked at his daughter lovingly. He embraced her tightly as he had done many times. Cassandra closed her eyes and sighed feeling safe in her fathers arms. Quatre lowered his head and kissed Cassandra's forehead.**

**"Because if I don't remember her and tell you." He said. "Who will?" Cassandra looked up at her father and smiled. She could tell that he loved her mother a lot.  
"I'll go to bed." She said. She hugged her father before running up stairs to her room. Quatre sighed and smiled as he watched her vanish upstairs. Quatre walked out of the room and into his study. He turned on his computer and received an incoming call. He looked up at the screen to see four old faces.  
"Thought you wouldn't come on."**

* * *

_**L2 Colonies**_

**In a small room were two beds. The one on the far end slept a young girl fast asleep. In the other was a young boy awake. Jamie Maxwell was finding it difficult to sleep. He had long chestnut hair to his mid back and blue/violate eyes that shone in the street light. His pail skin gave him a dark yet peaceful look. He sighed and rolled over. He couldn't understand why he was having so much difficulty sleeping. Jamie sat up in bed trying to make as little noise as he could. He looked over to see his sister Jessica was still asleep. Jamie pulled the covers off of him to show his half naked body. He wore long black pyjama pants that draped over his feet. He crept over to the door and walked out of the room only to see his mum there watching TV.**

**Hilde had short black hair with a hint of blue, pail skin and dark blue eyes. She was an artist. Unlike his father who did many different jobs around the colonies. Jamie closed the door behind him making Hilde turn around.**

**"Jamie what are you doing up?" She asked walking over to him. Jamie stretched.**

**"I can't sleep." He said bluntly. "I'm restless." Hilde smiled at the young boy. She held him in her arms and kissed the boys cheek. He made no movement because he knew it would sadden his mother. Hilde and Jamie's father were both orphans, and would have given anything to be loved like Jamie and Jessica. Hilde sighed and looked down at the boy who looked like her husband. She smiled as he looked up.**

**"Your father use to be restless around times when something was about to happen." Said Hilde releasing the boy. "If you need someone to talk to Jamie you can always come to me or your father." Jamie sighed. There were many questions he had wanted to ask. But every time he'd try his parents would turn away or change the subject. He shock his head.**

**"I'm fine mum." He said and smiled. "I'll go back to sleep." Hilde nodded and gave him another kiss on the cheek before watching him go back into his room. She sighed and walked back over to the coach and began to watch TV again. It wasn't long before her husband came in. The door shut and Hilde turned to see a man there.**

**He had long chestnut hair braided and pail skin showing off his blue/violate eyes. He wore black pants with black boot. A black priest like shirt with a small cross dangling around his neck. Hilde smiled as she recognized the man to be Duo. She stood up and walked over to him. They embraced each other before kissing passionately.**

**"How was it?" Asked Hilde looking up into Duo's eyes. He sighed and turned to her not his usual happy self.**

**"It looks like we might have another war on our hands." Said Duo holding Hilde closer to him. He closed his eyes and sighed again. "It looks like we may have to flight." Hilde rested her head on Duo's chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat.**

**"I thought this was over." Said Hilde. Duo looked over at his computer at the other side of the room and saw the face of an old friend.**

**"What the..."**

* * *

_**L3 Colonies**_

**Trowa Barton. An ex-pilot in the war now worked at the circus with his sister Catherine. Trowa has brown hair covering one eye of his forest green eyes. He was quite tall and muscular and pail. Trowa walked over to his trailer and opened the door to see his son. His son looked almost like him only his skin was darker than Trowa's. Trowa walked over to the boy and moved the bangs from the sleeping boys face. Trowa never showed any emotion except for when the boy was around. Trowa gave the boy one of his rear smiles before leaving the trailer and heading over to by the lion's with his laptop tucked under his arm. He opened it and looked at the screen and started typing.**

**Catherine walked over to Trowa. Catherine had brown hair and brown eyes. Catherine wasn't really Trowa's sister. But when they were around each other it felt like. Catherine had helped Trowa raise his child. Neither Catherine nor Trowa had expected Trowa to get someone pregnant. That day none of the circus could forget.**

**"Hey you okay?" She asked sweetly. Trowa nodded. He was a man of very little words.**

**"Is Jack okay?" She asked turning over to the trailer not that far away. Trowa looked up at her then over to the trailer.**

**"He's asleep right now." Trowa said. Both turned back to the other. Catherine gave Trowa a soft smile.**

**"I'm surprised how much he looks like you." She said. "It's been 15 years since I saw you look like that." Catherine thought Jack looked exactly like Trowa did 16years ago. Trowa looked down at the laptop to see he had an incoming message. Trowa looked back up at Catherine. From the look in his eyes, she could tell that he needed to be alone.**

**"I'll leave you too it." She said and walked off. Trowa looked back at the screen and it opened to show two faces.**

* * *

_**Preventer HQ**_

**Sally Po an old time medical walked out of a room that held a 16 year old boy sleeping in. She closed the door to see Wufei leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Wufei had black hair pulled back into a small pony tale and black eyes that held must wisdom and sense of justice. Wufei looked up at Sally, his partner.**

**"How is he?" Wufei asked standing up. Sally looked back at the door and smiled.**

**"It's a cold. Nothing more." She said. "Li just needs rest." Li happened to be Wufei's son. About 16 years ago Duo, an old friend of Wufei's had decided to celebrate the end of the war. Everyone was there. Duo, Hilde, Relena, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre's girlfriend Adiva. They had all gone out drinking and the next thing Wufei remembered was getting up the next morning next to some girl. A couple of weeks later Wufei got a phone call off the girl telling him she was pregnant. But she died in child birth. Wufei felt that it was his fault and so he was now raising the child on his own. It wasn't until a few months after that had he found out the same had happened to Trowa; Duo had gotten Hilde pregnant as well and Quatre had done the same with Adiva.**

**"I see." Said Wufei. He was about to walk away when someone called him. A young man ran down the corridor telling Wufei he had a message. Wufei left for his room and turned on his computer to see, Duo, Heero and Trowa there on screen.**

* * *

_**Sanc Kingdom**_

**It was day time on earth and Relena woke up as the sun hit her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. She yawned and stretched before getting out of bed. Out side her window she could hear grunting. She got out of her bed and walked over to the window to see her son Troy out side. He had scruffy dark brown hair and persian blue eyes. He was out side practising his fighting. Even thou Relena was a pacifist her son was not. He was too much like his father; in looks and in attitude. Relena sighed and started to change. She walked out into the garden to see her son sitting under a Oak tree. He had one leg out straight and the other bent resting his arm on it. His eyes were closed and his head was down. Relena loomed over him. His head raised and his eyes opened. She smiled at him.**

**"You know." She started. "Not many people think it's right that you like to fight." He looked up at her before getting to his feet. Relena couldn't help but think how much he looked like Heero.**

**"You told me to follow my emotions." He said and crossed his arms. Relena sighed at the boy. She indicated for him to follow her.**

**"Come on." She said and started to walk off. "You wont get strong like your father unless you get some food in you." Troy unfolded his arms and looked up at the skies. He had been told so many times how his father had gone to the colonies. He looked back at his mother before he followed her inside.**

**"Maybe one day I'll reach the colonies." He thought.**

* * *

Okay well thats the first chapter hope you liked it. I know it was a bit boring but I promise the next chapter will be a bit more exciting.


End file.
